In hosted web applications, usage of resources (e.g., central processor unit, random access memory, disk, and network) can change significantly in response to the activity of end users at any given point in time. Furthermore, web applications are known to attain a non-recoverable application server error state under a user load exceeding some application-specific threshold. Conventional infrastructure and application provisioning processes can make additional resources (e.g., servers) available, but these provisioning processes can span a considerable period of time, ranging from several minutes to several hours. Thus, a reactive approach to resource provisioning under increased user load is impracticable. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.